Definitely, maybe
by Love-don't-die
Summary: She knew running away to Rome was a childish thing to do, she knew what people would say but she needed a break, she needed to get away from the man that broke her heart. But now she was back and she wasn't the Bella she was before, for one she had a new boyfriend, but was his feelings for her real or was he doing it to make a certain someone jealous? Only time would tell.


**A/N: So I don't own Twilight and I never will, I do own this plot though.**

Definitely, maybe

Chapter one – getting out of town

"Bella please just think about this," Charlie begged for the fifth time that day since I'd come home, I didn't listen though, didn't want to stop what I was doing, if I stopped I'd change my mind. "Or at least just talk me," he begged but no, talking meant thinking and if I had enough time to think than I'd break, so I shook my head as I carried on throwing clothes into a suitcase, not even bothering to look at what I was packing. "Bella," he grabbed my shoulder turning me to face him staring at me with hurt eyes, that's when it all came rushing at me.

He'd cheated on me, my boyfriend of two years had decided that I wasn't enough that he could actually tell me – not in so many words but the meaning was there, - that he didn't want or need me any more, he'd found someone else, someone better and someone who would put out, I didn't tell Charlie this though no instead I just stared at him.

I choked on a sob then letting the tears fall down as I cried on my dad's shoulder, I didn't want to though, I was always the strong one, the one to look after him and not the other way round, so to have this moment for the reason we were and not because he'd stopped his addiction just made me want to cry all the more.

So I pulled back, I pulled back and wiped my face, clearing the smeared make-up as I turned to carry on packing.

"I know he hurt you Bella but where are you going to go?" He didn't bother touching me now; he could see I was past reasoning.

"I'm staying with Emmett and Rose; they wanted me to stay for the summer anyway so I called and they've already booked me a ticket." I walked to the draws throwing items over my shoulder and into the open case on the bed, half emptying them for my trip, a trip I was sure I didn't want to come back from especially if I was spending the summer in Rome.

Emmett though was my brother and Rose just happened to be his gorgeous wife who also happened to be a model.

"But what about school, It's your first year in college Bell, you going to just throw that away?" I knew he was trying to reason with me now, trying to at least tempt me to stay if not for him then at least for college.

I didn't want to talk about college now, I didn't want to think past this moment, Edward and I had planned on college together but apparently not still being together.

"I'm only going for the summer dad, I'll be back for college I promise I just need to get away," I knew that was all I could give him now as I zipped up my case before turning towards him, watching as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Just call me okay? Let me know you got there safe," he pulled me closer as a beep was heard outside, my taxi was here and I was more than ready to leave.

"I will, I love you dad," I pressed a kiss to his cheek as I picked up my bags, carrying them downstairs as we both loaded them in the trunk, and with one final wave I was gone, ready to make a new start this summer.

I watched the town pass by, watched people walk down the side walk, laughing and joking as they went about their day. I smiled at them, smiled as they carried on as if nothing happened. But the smiled slipped away as I saw him with her, they were walking while holding hands, she was laughing at something he said, the way I used to.

I turned my head away from the image then as I told the cab driver to step on it not wanting to be in this town any longer than I had to.

The drive to the airport was short, there was no traffic for which I was grateful for, I just wanted to leave, I wanted to be away from him and her for as long and as quick as I could. So as soon as the taxi stopped I was out of there, throwing money and grabbing my bags before making my way over to the doors and to the departing tunnel.

I knew it was probably childish running away like this but who could really say that when you had a guy who looked like Edward, everyone knew he was too good for me but I knew him when he wasn't the hot jock, I knew the Edward that god bullied for his spots, I always knew the day would come when he realised that someone like him shouldn't be dating someone like me.

He was incredible, every girl wanted to date him what with his messy bronze hair, his green emerald eyes, and his god like bone structure, I was surprised when he went for me, I was simple, plain, nothing compared to the girls he could have.

I still remember how we met, I was the ever so clumsy girl who apparently fell at his feet, it was more like the fact he'd tripped me and then walked me home as an apology. We'd been together ever since that day, even when he got a place on the football team, I thought nothing could separate us until one day, while we were in the movies he broke up with me, he said he'd found someone else and when I'd asked how long he'd been seeing her he was reluctant to answer as apparently it was more than three months and within that time, well they did more than we'd ever done.

I sighed then as I turned my head to the side to stare out of the window. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realised we'd taken off.

I didn't mind flying, I knew I should with being this high up with a heavy piece of metal as the only thing stopping me from landing or from the whole thing crashing, but I wasn't and for some reason being so high calmed me.

With that in mind I placed my head back on the headrest and closed my eyes, thinking about all the times Edward and I had had as a tear slipped down my face.

-)-

"Please fasten your seat belts," I jumped a little then at the voice, not realising that I'd fallen asleep in the midst of my thinking, but here I was wiping the sleep out of my eyes as I listened to the voice and buckled my seat belt, feeling the familiar feeling off the plane dropping slowly as I landed at my destination.

I was a little groggy as I stood from my seat; my legs wobbled a little as I tried to stand after such a long flight, but as I glanced out of the window I saw it was night here, good I had a reason now to sleep and not be smothered with questions from an over protective, pain in ass of a..

"Belly smelly!" I rolled my eyes then as I stepped of the plane, Emmett the pain in the ass I was just thinking about was now stood with his arms above his head, waving to grab my attention.

I wanted to ignore him, to turn the other way but I knew I couldn't I knew I needed to go to him, so with another sigh I slowly made my way over to him just as he ran forward and scooped me into one of his most famous bear hugs.

"Hey Emmy," I smiled as soon as he put me down, I knew I complained about him but too me Emmett was just, well he was a dork but I loved him, even if he did try to break my bones whenever I saw him.

"Good flight?" he wondered and I knew he was waiting for me to bring the topic up.

"Yeah, no tubulins this time so went by smoothly." I wasn't quite ready yet, but apparently that didn't matter because as soon as I was in his car, my seat belt done he was already asking the question I wasn't really ready for him to ask.

"So why did he break up with you?"

"_**Two tickets for Breaking dawn please?" I was stood smiling beside Edward as he ordered our tickets, it was a film I'd been dying to see since its release, and since the characters were so madly in love I wanted to see it with him. So after a bit of persuasion it worked. **_

_**I was in such a good mood tonight that even the girls that were sending swooning looks to Edward and snotty looks to me didn't even bother me. **_

"_**Come on," he pulled me by the hand then a little roughly as we made our way into the darkened screen. **_

_**I didn't dwell on it though I just made my way to the seat he'd chosen just as the lights went off and the opening credits started. **_

We were half way through the film when it happened.

"_**Pfft," I turned my head at the sound as Edward sat staring at the screen. **_

"_**What?" I wondered. I was confused to why he was making that noise and pulling that face. **_

"_**Nothing," he shrugged but I knew there was something. **_

"_**No tell me," I turned my attention to him now. **_

"_**Fine, he puts out for her even though he's worried about her safety, they've been together what? Just over two years and they're already sleeping together."**_

_**I knew what he was getting at, he kept bringing it up at any opportunity he got, but he didn't understand, I wasn't ready for that sort of thing yet, I knew that it was stupid but I wanted it to be perfect, and something told me that every time he'd try that it just wasn't.**_

"_**Edward," I started.**_

"_**Don't you Edward me, I'm sick of this Bella I'm sick of waiting," okay we'd never gotten this for. "No Bella don't even start, you know what, I'm done," he stood from his seat then as I sat with my mouth open before standing from the leather seat and running after him, catching him just as he reached outside. **_

"_**Edward what do you mean you're done?" it had just started to rain, not like I was surprised, it was raining all the time here, something I was now used too.**_

"_**As in us Bella, we're done; I can't wait for someone who's just not ready to show me they love me."**_

"_**Just give me a bit of time," I begged, I didn't want this to be true, and tonight had started off so well and for it to end like this, well I didn't know what to think. **_

"_**No, I'm not waiting now that I have," he stopped then as both our eyes went wide, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he was about to say but I also knew by the look on his face he was going to tell me anyway. "Not now that I have Jessica."**_

"_**Jessica, as in Jessica Stanley?" I was stood shocked as the sting of tears started to burn my eyes, "how long?" I asked after he'd nodded his head.**_

"_**I don't think I should tell you," he looked down shuffling his feet.**_

"_**Edward."**_

"_**I don't think it'll do anyone any good if you," I stopped him.**_

"_**How long Edward!" I shouted not caring who was now looking. **_

"_**Three months now, I am so sorry Bella," he tried to step forward, but I could only step back and away from him, further into the ally as he still stepped slowly closer. **_

"_**I don't believe you," I whispered as the next moment I flew away, running down the street as he called my name.**_

"I am so sorry Bella," Emmett whispered as he drove down the unfamiliar road towards his home, I just nodded my head as I wiped the tears away once again. I stared out of the window after that, watching as the darkened houses and trees passed, it was so warm here but thanks to the car I was cool. "So Rose was wondering if you wanted to do something with her tomorrow while I go work?" I sighed with relief; thank god he'd changed the subject.

"Would love to," and I would, Rose was like an older sister to me, I remember though in high school, I'd hated Rose, she got all the attention even Edward had wanted her but we'd found common ground one day when she started dating Emmett. Our love of mocking and teasing him, since then we'd been like sisters, we argued but we were close and I knew Emmett was more than happy about that.

"I thought you might, anyway plenty of guys out here Bella, just maybe not so many for you," I laughed at that for a moment, of course Emmett wanted me to be happy but he was my brother at the same time, no guys for me.

I carried on staring out of the window wondering if this was going to be the start of something big or just another little break.

"Don't worry Bell, this could be a fresh start for you and you're welcome to stay with Rose and I for as long as you want."

I nodded my head not thinking about anything but how I was meant to get through this summer without Edward.

**A/N: So I've had this on my laptop for quite a while and I thought it was time to get back to it, and even though it's not going to be as long as my other stories it doesn't mean the chapters won't be as long. **

**But anyway this is my fluffy little story about how much i prefer Jasper with Bella and I do hope you like it.**

**Let me know.**

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
